Not afraid to die
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: One shot:: Just a sweet little story written for the upcoming Christmas period... RxS Anal,Angst,AUAR,Lemon,PWP,ShonenAi,WAFF,Yaoi


_Hi everyone! It's almost Christmas, so happy Early Christmas to everyone out there!_

_This piece I wrote in collaboration with x-xTayax-x who provided me with the plot._

_I'm grateful to her, since I had been looking for a Christmas themed plot to write around and she came and gave me this…_

_This one-shot is tied to **"Together in Our World Alone"**, like **"His"** was tied to **"Aches Of The Heart"** and **"Make That Promise"** to **"WTTWWOP"** before that._

_Do enjoy this._

_**-Blackdiamond Princess!**_

_**

* * *

Not Afraid To Die

* * *

**_

The stars twinkled brightly up in the nocturnal sky as Riku rode their car inside the garage, having just returned from a romantic date out with his Sora. He killed the engine and turned to look at him with a happy smile that he returned with a content giggle.

"That was good…" Sora whispered, leaning against his passenger seat and closing his eyes as Riku's hand came to rest against his blushing cheeks, "We should do this more often."

Riku nodded and silently moved in to kiss him on his lips. He pulled back and they simply looked at each other for a while, without saying a word, secretly contemplating each other's face as they did, gazing lovingly at the traces time had left on them and how their traits had grown more mature. To think back of that first summer would mean making a leap of nearly ten years back in time… ten years that they both wouldn't want to trade for anything in the world.

Sora moved in for another kiss and he let him, feeling a sting in his heart as he thought of the next day. He wished that he didn't have to go; he wished that he could put his work on hold even if it was only for a few days, just so he could stay and stare into his magnificent sapphire pools of endless love.

"I love you." He whispered against his lips and in between kisses.

"I love you too…" Sora whispered back with a smile, placing his right hand against his cheek. "Let's get inside…"

They locked up the car and walked into their kitchen where Sora took Riku by his hand and lead him up the stairs, silently asking him for this night with him, the first in God-knew-how-long.

Feeling guilty but following him up the stairs nonetheless, Riku sighed silently, having decided to tell him the unpleasant news before he didn't have another chance.

He stepped out of the bathroom now, dressed in nothing but his pyjama bottoms, watching how Sora was standing in front of their large bedroom window, looking at the full moon that shone beautifully up in the sky. He was wearing nothing but an oversized sky blue pyjama top, looking adorable as ever as his big eyes reflected the light of the moon and as the tip of his fingers pressed against the glass.

"Winter can be such a sad period…" He whispered, having felt his presence in the room, "I hope it'll get warmer soon."

Riku smiled softly and stepped up to him to encircle his arms around his waist. He knew how much Sora hated the winter, not only because it was cold and it snowed most of the time, but also because while he had off from work, Riku often had obligations to his company, leaving him alone at home with Trooper. This year had been no different and he feared that in the new year that was soon to be here, not much would change.

Sora closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against his chest, taking hold of the strong arms keeping them in a comfortable embrace. He knew Riku had something to tell him, he could feel it in the way he had been acting all night. Tonight had been a special night for the both of them because Riku almost never had time to treat him on a night out with all the working he did. Sora knew it wasn't his fault, but sometimes he wished that he didn't need to work at all, and especially not during the holidays.

So when he observed Riku's aloofness during dinner and the distracted look he had when they walked hand in hand between the many colourful stands at the fair, he knew something was up. The years with him had trained him to notice it when he had something on his mind that bugged him.

Riku buried his face in the crook of Sora's left shoulder, pressing a kiss on the soft skin there. He was going to miss that sweet scent of his, his beautiful smile, the sensation of his soft lips on his, the way he'd laugh…

"Baby? What's wrong?" Sora whispered, knowing that he preferred having the news now than to wait for it later, whether it was good or bad. And he simply knew it was going to be bad.

Riku re-enforced his grip on him and breathed in his scent, not answering him for a few moments, but just holding him close.

"Please tell me…" The brunet freed himself from the embrace and turned to look at him, caressing his lover's right cheek tenderly, "I want to know."

Riku took the hand playing against his face gently and pressed a loving kiss in its palm, "Babe…" He whispered, feeling his heart tearing itself in two.

"Riku?" Sora insisted gently, taking a step closer, his face showing signs of genuine worry now.

Riku slid his right arm around his waist again, pressing a kiss on his forehead, "I'll tell you, I promise… but…"

"But…?"

"I want to make love to you first…" He murmured, closing his eyes, "Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved tonight, ange…"

Sora looked up at him, reading sincerity in his eyes. "Riku…"

Riku smiled gently and held him closer, his hand on his back making slightly massaging movements, "Be mine tonight…"

Sora pulled him nearer to him, searching for his lips with his eyes closed. "I'll be yours on any night…"

"Sora…" Riku whispered, moving them towards the bed, where they fell on, Sora on top.

Eager hands then closed around the hem of his sleeping shirt, removing it in one fluid motion, leaving the brunette bathing in the pale light of the moon that shone through the curtains.

Hungry lips then made contact, the need to feel the other taking the upper hand when burning flesh met with an equally ardent desire, soon melting in the fire of their passion.

A sweaty hand grabbed hold of the headboard, holding on to the piece of wood as the body it belonged to arched and moaned its pleasure, its hips making circular movements underneath the red covers that had piled around them.

Riku watched him breathe out his name with eyes closed in ecstasy before pulling him down on him for more physical contact and speeding up their rhythm with his hands on his hips as he suckled gently on one nipple.

Sora held him close to him with his one free hand, pressing a kiss on his damped hair, feeling his orgasm close.

"I love you, Riku…"

Riku observed how he shattered beautifully into his orgasm and closed his eyes at how he tensed up around him, taking him in his arms as he collapsed on him. He rolled them over and kissed him while he began driving inside of him, in pursuit of his own climax.

"Sora…"

The brunet moaned with each stroke, his hands gripping each side of his pillow as he couldn't help but feel his body tremble beneath his, feeling overwhelmed by his strength ardent passion.

A loud cry could be heard throughout the house as Riku shot his essence within his lover, flooding him with all of his desire and love.

Sora collapsed back onto the mattress with Riku on top of him, breathing heavily from his last outburst of pleasure. "R-Riku… oh g-god…"

Riku nuzzled kisses the long his throat, keeping his quivering body close to his. "I love you…"

With his eyes closed, Sora let his body float down from its cloud, sighing in satisfaction as Riku's face halted just in front of his for a kiss.

They laid in the glow of their lovemaking for a few minutes, facing each other with tender gazes and soft touches.

After a while, Sora snuggled up to him to find a comfortable position to sleep in, closing his eyes. "Will you tell me what's been bothering you now?"

Riku took a breath, running his hands through the silken sandy brown locks on his lover's head. There was no use at hiding it any longer. "I'm leaving, Sora…" He said softly, closing his eyes. "I have to go on a business trip…"

A long silence was born after those words, engulfing any other sound in its wake.

"When…?" Sora then finally asked with a shaky smile, trying to sound brave, but not capable of keeping his voice from trembling in silent disappointment.

Riku closed his eyes and loosened his grip on him as he felt his hands push against his chest. He had dreaded this moment and now he felt like the most horrible person in the entire world. "Tomorrow, Sora…"

A pained gasp was his first response before it got followed by another paining silence in which Sora was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and hurt while his eyes began to water up. "For how long?" He demanded, almost sounding angry.

Riku felt terrible for doing this to him; he hadn't been around much lately and now he was going to leave Sora completely alone and for a considerate lapse of time too…

"Three weeks…"

Sora's jaw dropped in total astonishment; of all the times Riku had bailed on him over the years, this had to be the crown of it all! "Riku! I can't believe, you're doing this!" Sora cried, sitting up "Why did you wait to tell me only now?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Riku gulped and shook his head in apology; "I… I didn't want you to be upset when we went out for dinner! Sora, if I had told you, you wouldn't have enjoyed our dinner at all!"

Sora glared at him, "Well of course I wouldn't! Riku!" Sora tried his best to hold back his tears but as always, they won him over. "You're leaving me… all alone…" He then said, his pain coming through in his voice.

"Sora… Please, I'm—" Riku sat up in turn to place a hand on his shoulder, but quickly halted in his action as Sora scooted away from him, holding the covers up to his body while he shook his head.

"You haven't even spent 7 days here and you're telling me you're leaving? Again?!" Sora shakily whispered, angrily wiping away the tears that had found their way out of his eyes.

Riku wanted to reach out to him again, but the brunette batted his hand away.

"Get out." He whispered, pointing towards the door, not looking at him.

"Sora—"

"Go sleep on the couch, I don't want you here." He calmly spoke, looking down and still pointing towards the door.

With a heavy sigh Riku began moving himself out of the bed. "Sora, I'm sorry…"

But Sora had already buried himself into the covers with his back to him, not replying to him.

Riku then took his set of pillows and began trudging towards the door.

As it fell shut, Sora finally closed his eyes, holding on to the covers and his pillow to keep himself from crying more.

* * *

"Hmm?"

Riku woke up to a soft shake. He opened his eyes to see two big blue orbs staring back at him.

"Riku… Wake up. You're going to be late."

Before Riku could even think of a reply, Sora was already walking back up the stairs.

This night on the couch had been a cold one and he shivered slightly as he went into the kitchen that was connected to the dinner room to make some coffee.

Not even an half an hour later he was all dressed and ready to go. As he walked out of their bathroom, he halted a few moments to look at the mass of light brown hair lying on the dark red pillows.

He knew Sora was still mad at him and he wasn't going to say goodbye, so Riku walked around the bed to his side and pulled the covers back a little to reveal his angelic sleeping face. He was so beautiful and once again he wished he didn't have to go, but he knew that if he didn't, his company could lose an important deal…

He gave Sora a peck on the lips, not wanting to be late. "I love you, Sora…" He whispered sadly, not expecting a reply back. Riku then grabbed his suitcase and stared at their house a last time once he was down the stairs before opening the front door, exiting and locking it as he went.

Sora soon opened his eyes, having heard the front door shut itself. The memories of last night invaded his mind and he felt a void creating itself in his heart.

How could Riku leave him for three weeks? How was he supposed to be alone for three weeks? What was he supposed to do in those three weeks?!

In a panic, Sora hastily crawled out of his bed and ran down the stairs leading to the kitchen. He hopefully would be able to catch him before Riku pulled out of the garage, but when Sora opened the door to the garage to yell at him to wait; he found the spot where his Mercedes SUV usually stood empty; Riku had already driven off to his three-week business trip. Closing the door sadly, Sora slumped down against it, breaking down in tears.

* * *

Riku was trying to concentrate on driving. His cell phone started to ring, but he decided that he wouldn't answer it. The road had been frozen over with a thick sheet of ice making it a bit slippery. He had to be extremely concentrated and yet…

His mind kept drifting back to Sora.

He had hoped that his departure wouldn't have ended on a sour note and he probably should've apologised… Or maybe Sora should've been able to understand…?

The more he thought about it, the more he got angry. Why couldn't Sora understand that whenever he went to work, it was for him? Why couldn't he grow up? There were many costs tied to keeping a household like theirs and Sora's job as an advice columnist just wasn't enough to pay it all.

There were times when Riku's decisions weren't his best, he admitted it, but the decisions he made were to protect Sora! If he had told Sora earlier about his departure, he wouldn't have been happy on their last day together. It would've killed his good mood, wouldn't it?

His thoughts were scattered when he realized how fast he was going and he tried to slow down, but his tires couldn't hold a grip on the icy surface of the asphalt road and he kept going faster.

"Shit!" Riku yelled. Hitting the brakes was a useless thing to do and it was the loud honking sound ahead of him that made him look up.

_Too late…_

* * *

Sora sat himself down on the couch, wrapping himself in the warm TV-blanket and reaching out for his hot chocolate on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels, feeling bored out of his mind and lonely.

A woman on the news was going on about how the roads were slippery with the freezing cold of the past night, and about how many accidents had occurred in the past three hours alone. Images of horrific pile-ups then appeared on the screen, making Sora cringe at the sight of the barely recognisable cars.

"Riku you better be driving safely…"

There had been eight major accidents so far, one resulting in a driver being severely injured.

Shivering at the mere thought of all those victims, Sora turned off the TV, not wanting to look at the news anymore.

Just as he was about to move himself to the dinner table to work on the new column on his laptop, the phone in the living room next to the window rang. He hurried back to the living space and picked up, hoping it to be Riku.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Sora Nagakawa?"

The voice was unfamiliar.

"Yes…" Sora reluctantly answered back.

"Are you related to a… Riku Makoto?"

Sora took a shaky breath, feeling like someone dropped a rock in his stomach. Did something happen? "Yes, he's my partner…" He shakily replied.

"I am sorry to inform you that Mr Makoto has been taken to the DC University hospital and that he's not doing too well, if you could—"

Sora let the phone drop. For some reason, his mind was going blank. Sora didn't think anything at all. He just stood there…frozen. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He wanted to be angry at Riku for getting himself injured, but he couldn't do that either. He was still too much into his state of shock to feel any kind of emotion at all. Sora shook his head a little, quickly ran over to the hall and grabbed one of the coats hanging on the coat rack. He had to run to the hospital and see what exactly was going on.

* * *

Riku blinked his eyes open, feeling a little light-headed. Everything around him was of the purest of white, from the walls to the ceiling and the floor he was laying on, nearly blinding him.

The last thing he remembered was this truck that came up to him and then… nothing, it had all gone black from there.

Was he in a hospital now? How did he get here?

Standing up, he noticed a bed standing next to him suddenly and moved to see who was lying in it.

He cried out at the horror of what he saw.

The man's body was bleeding everywhere, his clothes barely hanging on him where they hadn't been ripped to shreds, white, sharp protrusions coming from between the skin that had been broken underneath his right knee, his hips seemingly crushed, his arms fractured on several places…

It was when Riku moved his eyes up further the broken body that he nearly fell back in fright.

Riku was seeing himself lying in the bed.

"We can't stop the haemorrhage, doctor!"

All of a sudden, Riku found himself standing in between a group of doctors and nurses who were busy working on his body.

He couldn't breathe… How…? Did he die? Was he a ghost now?

"I can't be dead!" He shouted to the people around him, "I can't die! Do something!"

One of the doctors cast a look at the monitor standing next to his head, shaking his head hopelessly. "He won't make it…"

"Don't let me die!" Riku cried to him hopelessly, but to no avail, the doctor did not seem to hear him as he now took off his cap and hand gloves, while a monotonous sound could be heard in the background.

All hands working on him ceased their activity, several heads shaking sadly at the loss of another innocent human being. "He doesn't even look any older than thirty…"

"No…" Riku was shaking his own head now, taking a few steps back in utter disbelieve. What kind of a nightmare was this? He wanted to wake up now! The joke had lasted long enough!

"Did they contact any of his relatives? His wife? Or parents?" A female doctor asked as a male nurse began covering the body with a white blanket.

Riku couldn't believe this was happening… He was dead?! He couldn't believe it; this HAD to be a dream!

Did this mean he wouldn't be able to see Sora's face anymore? That last night was the last time they had made love?

Had everything come to an end now?

How would Sora react to him being… gone…?

He was no more… the fact persistently began to find its way into his subconscious as he watched the operation room empty and the lifeless body bleeding through the white fabric of the sheet they had covered it up with.

He slumped down against one of the walls he had bumped into, feeling the long awaited tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm dead…" He whispered to himself in a state of trance, still hoping it all wasn't happening. His eyes closed and his thoughts went to his Sora, the pain of leaving him nearly crushing his soul with sorrow.

_Sora…_

"Oh God…"

His head shot up and he saw Sora run to his dead body, whimpering silently as he uncovered the face with trembling hands and breaking down in heartbreaking sobs as he recognised it. "No… baby no…"

Riku stood now; approaching him, feeling like someone was making him walk on glass shards, "Sora, I'm right here…" He shakily whispered, wanting to place a hand on the brunette's right shoulder but taking a step back in new found horror as it went right through.

"Don't leave me alone like this…" Sora whimpered, completely unaware of him standing next to him. He bent over and embraced him, laying his head on his bruised chest as he cried his bitter sorrow, "You can't do this to me…" He softly whimpered, pleadingly looking at him with teary eyes. "Wake up, Riku!" He hit him with his fist softly, wanting to feel the warmth his body had had return, "Riku…!" He sobbed, arching his neck and letting out a loud wail, his tears running down his cheeks like flowing water. He finally sunk onto his knees in total desolation, holding on to a hand that felt ice-cold against his. "How could you leave me like this…?"

Riku was crying again, shaking his head, "I'm right here!" He yelled, wanting nothing else but for him to hear him. "Ange! I'm right here!"

A doctor entered the room and approached the sobbing Sora on the floor, unable to comfort him in his sorrow as the young male incessantly cried over the loss of the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry…" The doctor whispered, finally standing back up and leaving with a heart heavy with sincere sadness. "My condolences…"

Sora only continued to cry, shaking his head and closing his eyes every time he cast a look at what was left of this man he had loved for all of his life, his heart now torn apart by inconsolable grief.

Riku could see that Sora couldn't handle it, unable to do anything but watch how he ran his hands through his hair repeatedly and curling into himself on the floor near the bed, burying his face underneath his arms and behind his knees to sob the rest of his endless flow of tears.

_"I'm so sorry, Sora… forgive me…"_

* * *

Time had seemed to have passed in a blur and now the funeral was behind them.

Riku was sitting on the windowsill of their bedroom, watching Sora who was lying on their bed, staring at their ceiling lifelessly.

He remembered how, when Sora had approached his body that lay in the coffin, the brunette had shut it, refusing to look at him anymore. He had felt his pain, but most importantly his anger…

Their family was downstairs in the living room now that the reception was over, he could hear the sounds of dishes being washed in the kitchen. Many had come to lead him to his final resting place, making him feel happy that Sora wouldn't be alone in his mourning.

The door of the room opened and Kairi walked in, wearing a beautiful, knee length, lace black dress with her long aubergine hair done in sophisticated, loose curls.

Riku smiled at her sadly, watching how this girl he had known for his entire life had become the radiant wife and mother he had always known she'd be. She looked absolutely breathtaking on this god-forsaken day.

"Sora, sweetie…" Her soft voice pierced through the heavy silence of the room, her high pumps soundlessly walking over the carpeted floor towards the large bed in the middle of the room.

Sora didn't move, but kept staring at the ceiling as if she had never set foot inside the room.

Kairi folded her arms over her chest and cautiously sat herself down at the end of the bed. "Don't you want to eat anything?"

Sora didn't reply.

The redhead nodded in understanding. "Remember when Riku made you your fist wooden sword?" She then whispered, beginning to take off his shoes, "You two would practise on that small island for hours…" She smiled a trembling smile. "You were always trying to become better than him." She softly chuckled, though she now had to wipe away a few tears. "Like that time you got stuck in that cave by high tide… you wanted to prove to him that you weren't afraid of the monsters in there. He dove into the ocean just so you wouldn't be alone in the cave that night."

Riku chuckled as he remembered, smiling gently at that memory. "We shared our body heat to keep warm…"

A tear had found his way out of Sora's right eye, but he still didn't speak a word.

Kairi sniffled and placed the shoes on the floor, "And remember your 17th birthday party…?" She tucked a strand of her hair behind her right ear, looking at him with a soft smile, "Or that night we spent with Tidus, Selphie, Wakka and him on the beach right before you guys moved here …"

A soft sob could now be distinguished coming from the brunette, more tears rolling sideways from his face. "Kairi… He's gone…"

Kairi nodded, her lips trembling, "I know…"

"Did he even think of what I'd become with him gone…?" Sora shakily whispered, still looking at the ceiling. "H-How could he… e-even think I'd be able to go on?"

Kairi crawled onto the bed and lay herself behind him, holding him spooned against her body as Sora cried the tears he hadn't cried at the ceremony. "We've lost him too… I promise we'll get through this together…" She whispered with eyes closed.

Riku moved himself away from the windowsill and laid himself in front of Sora, reaching out to his crying face but halting an inch away from it, closing his eyes, having accepted that he wouldn't be able to touch him ever again.

_I'm here with you…_

Darkness had engulfed the room as he opened his eyes again, the bed now empty as he looked around and sat up. The entire house seemed to be quiet now.

Riku stood, having noticed a minim stream of light coming from the bathroom.

He found Sora sitting on the floor of the large room, resting against the bathtub in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. He sat himself on the toilet flap to look at him. "Sora…?"

"Riku?" Sora suddenly voiced, sounding a little hoarse.

"Yes, babe! Can you hear me?" Riku tried to grab onto Sora's hand but as always, his hands went right through him.

"Riku... I know... You're probably somewhere... up there right now. I know you're watching over me." He smiled a little and directed his tear-tired eyes up to the ceiling. "I'm probably worrying you to death though, right? Heh... Sorry... But I'm tired of being so considerate all the time. I want to be selfish..." He looked back down again and chuckled slightly, "I want to do what I want. I want to die until I'm with you again..."

Riku couldn't think of anything to say and shook his head in disbelieve.

"I know. It's not fair right? Why would I want to die, right? Other people who've lost loved ones can just move on. I can't do that though, Riku." He whimpered again, tears dripping out of his now closed eyes, "Riku... You're gone! What's the point of being alive anymore? My life revolved around you, and it was taken away from me as soon as you died in that petty car accident!" He fell silent and sniffled, "Riku... It hurts... It hurts... No amount of pain can measure up this kind. I just want to... I just want to fall asleep, dream… and never wake up…"

Sora thought back of all the times he and his Riku were together. Everything passed by so quickly.

Riku could feel how his memories filled his soul, reliving them with Sora all over again.

He remembered the first night they made love to each other, sitting in front of a television set watching porn.

Sora giggled and Riku smiled too.

He remembered and cherished all that had happened afterwards.

They didn't have enough time together.

Then there was their trip a couple of winters ago, when their love had been tested in the cruelest way possible…

He smiled as he thought back of the many joys they had both shared after all the trials they had been put through in the beginning.

Sora also remembered how surprisingly difficult it had been to decorate their new house the way they liked it; they'd fight about the stupidest things back then.

In fact, anytime they did fight it seemed pointless. At least... It did now...

And then he started to remember the last fight he had had with him...

The final fight.

Pointless.

"Riku…" Sora said quietly while raising his right arm. "I'm not afraid to die..."

Riku had first not noticed that Sora had been holding something in his right hand but now he could clearly distinguish the sharp, shiny steel of a razor blade as it caught the light.

"I love you."

Sora's let his head fall back and his arm fell down.

"_Sora!_ _No!" _

* * *

"No!"

Riku woke up in a cold sweat. He was... He was—

He was on the couch sleeping.

Someone yawned in front of him and he sat up rapidly to find Sora standing there in his bathrobe, looking groggy from a too short period of sleep.

"Good. You're awake." He said while rubbing his eyes.

Riku just stared at him, blinking in stupefaction of seeing him standing there alive and well. "Sora..."

Sora turned around, yawning again and feeling kind of annoyed. He was sleepy and wanted to go back to bed.

Riku grabbed him and threw him down on the couch.

"Riku! What are you doing?!" Sora said trying to dodge Riku's rain of kisses all over his face.

"Sora, let's make love!"

Sora looked at him as if he was a mentally ill person. "No."

Riku grabbed him again as he had wanted to move, "Sora please!"

"No!" The brunette now pushed him off with all he got, not having forgotten about the past night. "Get off of me!"

"Sora please!" Riku loudly said, making Sora stop his struggle as said last one felt something wet hit his face.

"Riku... You're crying." Sora gently touched his face.

"I want you to be with me. I don't want you to die!" The blond then whispered, burying his face into Sora's throat.

Sora blinked a few times, his arms awkwardly hovering above his back. "Baby, calm down, it was probably just a dream." He whispered, letting his hands run through Riku's hair soothingly. He was still upset with him, but the fight just seemed pointless now.

Pointless...

"It just seemed so real..." Riku sobbed.

Sora kept whispering shushing words to him and kissed him repeatedly on his right cheek as he let him finish crying his tears.

Sora felt something vibrate near his right hip.

Riku's cell.

Riku sniffled a bit and moved himself off of him to pick up his phone. "Masako Riku. Yes, Marlene."

Sora rolled his eyes and began to sit up. His work killed the moment. It seemed like his work was killing everything lately.

"Ah, I see… Could you then please re-schedule all the appointments I have for the upcoming weeks? It's not Christmas for nothing… Yes, thank you." Riku hung up the phone and saw Sora walk away. "Sora, wait."

"No, it's okay Riku! Your work is more important than us yet again!" Sora said, flailing his arms. "Go play mister President of Nobuhiro Zaibatsu, it's okay!"

Riku grabbed him and turned him around, "No Sora! Nothing is more important than you. Nothing! Not even my life is more important than you! Do you hear me? I would die for you! I wouldn't be afraid!" Sora gave him a surprised look as he heard the desperate tone in his voice. "What on earth has gotten—"

"And I'm not going on that trip. My secretary called to inform me that all Airports are closed because the roads are too slippery—"

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"I would've killed you when you would've returned; you know that, don't you?" Sora said, giving him a reprimanding gaze.

Riku nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "Oh yeah…"

"Good." Sora then gave him an impish smile, "Riku?"

"Yeah…?"

"Wanna fool around?"

Riku chuckled, "God, I love you."

"I know." Sora jumped on him.

_I think I could do anything for your smile_

_My precious treasure…_

**_Ayumi_** **_Hamasaki - Jewel_**

_

* * *

Happy holidays!_

_**-BDP-**_


End file.
